La Promesa Rota
by Srta. Masen Cullen
Summary: Una noticiaa puede cambiar la vida de dos enamorados poco comúnes, El problema es... ¿Cuanto de verdad tendra esa noticia?
1. Arrepentimientos & Recuerdos

**_disclaymer: ¡Los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la trama!_**

Nunca pensamos cuando queremos olvidar un error O más bien dicho un dolor.

Uno de esos dolores que desgarran el alma, que te parten el corazón y el alma con tan sólo pensarlo, de esos que no puedes olvidar aunque te lleves así consigo tu vida entera, de esos que te hacen llegar a un abismo profundo y ondo ...sin ningún tipo de compasión por tu vida.... o lo que algún día fue vida...

Así me sentía yo...

Exactamente hace 1 año y medio...El dolor no cesaba jamas, tampoco sabía si eso era realmente lo que yo quería, tal vez era lo que necesitaba... pero no lo que quería... y claramente mi necesidad o bien estar nunca estuvo por delante de mis gustos o lo que un día quise o ame con tanta pasión...

_¿Cómo es posible que una persona deje su felicidad por la ajena? _

Sé que tome una dedición totalmente equivocada, Losé por que en mis ojos ya no existe brillo, en mi piel no existe color alguno, en mis ojos las ojeras están marcadas más de lo normal....Pero si tanto amas a esa persona por que no concederle su libertad también...

Me he preguntado durante 548 días, sin encontrar una respuesta valida...Lo único que me mantiene viva, es que yo sería la única que sufriría en esta historia... Mi amor, el único dueño de mi corazón y pensamientos tendría una eternidad para olvidarme, y yo sólo viviría con el recuerdo de su amor en mis labios y el recuerdo en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío con una facilidad casi imposible...

Sí estábamos destinados el uno al otro...

Pero no siempre el destino cumple su curso, y este por desgracia, fue una de esas veces en dónde no existe un final feliz, Por lo menos para mi no, ya que mi vida dependía de donde el estuviera, mi corazón latería si el estuviera a mi lado, era lo suficiente egoísta cómo haberle pedido que se quedara conmigo, cómo un amigo... pero el era demasiado bueno para mi, por lo que tuve contra todo mi ser pedirle que me liberará de su tan hermoso hechizo...

Nunca tendré el tiempo suficiente como para dejar de extrañarlo, o para pensar en su pelo cobrizo y sus cabellos rebeldes que reposaban dónde quiera que sea, sus ojos caramelo que hipnotizan, sus pestañas que eran las mas hermosas y mas bellas que en mi vida había visto, y las única que vería con esos ojos, Sus labios, tan simétrico y perfectos, su tono de piel, tan blanco cómo la nieve y tan fría cómo el hielo, Su nariz, igual de perfecta que todo en él. Su pectoral tan marcado que cualquier modelo de revistas británicas lo odiaría con tan sólo verlo....El me perteneció un día, el fue mío un día, el estuvo en mi regazo un día como estos, y ahora sólo me quedan recuerdos vagos de su presencia en mi vida, y de esos maravillosos recuerdos, en dónde sus labios rozaban los míos con tal cuidado cómo si fuera el petalo de rosa más raro y maravilloso pero a la vez el más débil del mundo, también recuerdo sus brazos al rededor de mi cuerpo protegiendome de cualquier daño que se me acercase, hasta de mi misma... pero siempre llegaba un recuerdo, uno que tenía el poder de matarme en vida el que tenía el poder de mantenerme en un lugar por horas, días, semanas, años sin dejar de llorar y sin dejar de hundirme en la agonía que debatía en mi interior... su último recuerdo aunque es el único que he querido borrar de mi memoria por todo este tiempo en dónde la agonía de sus ojos era tangible, su ceño levemente fruncido su mirada que tan sólo podía representarse con la frase " _muerto en vida _"

Aún puedo recordar su dolor... mi dolor, después de todo eramos las dos partes perfectas de un todo y yo lo dejé, por un error quizás, o por cobarde, por no encarar la verdad, o simplemente de que la verdad estuviera a mis ojos y yo con una venda en ellos para no romper mi cuento, en dónde yo era amada y el era el que yo tanto querría por toda la eternidad, dónde no habría nada más que decir más que nuestro gran amor que invadía nuestro ser.

Pero ya no era así, tal vez ahora las cosas serían distintas yo estaría junto a el, en su regazo como siempre fue y cómo siempre debió ser... Pero la vida nos juega unas malas pasadas y perdemos todo cuanto amamos, todo cuanto deseamos con el corazón, todo lo que un día tuvo sentido, ya no esta, todo se había ido con el, con su mirar, con su cuerpo, con su vida... todo se había ido con mi amor...

Ahora ya nada tendría sentido, por lo menos para mi.....

Aún recuerdo más allá de su cara... recuerdo las palabras que me condenaron a esta soledad absoluta recuerdo su respuesta que me congelo el corazón para siempre....recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido el último día de mi vida, y en cierto modo... lo fue.

_-FLASH BACK._-

_Camine con la vista en el suelo, no era lo suficiente valiente para dejarle mirandole a los ojos, no era lo suficiente actriz para mentirle en su cara y pero aquí estaba, por su propio bien esto debía terminar aquí y ahora, aunque mi corazón pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera que enfrentaríamos cada miedo cada futuro problema.... pero juntos... así también podríamos morir juntos si ese fuese el destino.... Pero no, su vida era lo más importante para mi, más que amado e importante que mi familia que mi vida, que cualquier cosa en mi mundo, el estaba por encima de todo... El era mi vida... y yo no podría permitir que algo malo se sucediera a mi ángel de cabellos cobrizos._

_Si el viviese y en el mundo hubiera estallado la tercera guerra mundial, llevandose consigo cada vida, y dejando el mundo sin absolutamente nada... yo podría vivir con eso, Pero si en el mundo todo estuviera igual o mejor .... y mi vida desapareciera... El mundo entero hubiera dejado de tener un valor para mi_.. _Acorte el paso ya que mi visión se coloco nublosa por las lágrimas traicioneras y delatadoras que venían acusarme que esto me dolería más de lo que hablaría...._

_Me dí media vuelta y lo ví a el tan apegado a mi cuerpo y rodeando sus brazos en mi cintura..._

_Ninguna terminación nerviosa se resistió a su encanto, a lo que provocaba en mi una y otra vez sin nunca parar...._

_-¿Qué sucede, Por que las lágrimas en tu rostro?- Susurro frente a mi oído con el tono más amable que pudo, pero en el había una pizca de desesperación, una que yo notaría sin mayor esfuerzo._

_Vi de pronto que esto me costaría más que nada en el mundo, baje la mirada al suelo no podía hacerlo mirandolo a los ojos... pero una voz por dentro de mi mente, me decía hazlo rápido déjalo ir, no puedes arriesgar su vida... lo amas más que nada..._

_Estaba en lo cierto, lo amaba más que nada y por ende no podría dejar que algo le sucediese si podría evitarle un dolor, lo haría con ganas aunque eso me significase una vida entera llena de amargura...._

_-Nada, es sólo que llego la hora... Llegó el tiempo de decir Adiós, no es facil para mi pero llego el momento en que cada uno debe tomar su camino...- no fui capaz de seguir con el discurso, sentí cómo se formaba poco a poco el vacío en mi pecho... sentí mis ojos inundarse de lágrimas..._

_-No... no te entiendo, ¿Que quieres decirme?- En su voz había una agonía pero esta vez no quiso omitirla... fue tan tangible... pareciese como si me amase de la misma forma en la que yo lo amaba... dando todo por el... cómo lo estaba haciendo ahora...dejando lo que más amaba por su bien estar_

_-Estoy diciendo que esto se acabó, nosotros no podemos, tú no puedes seguir miendote, y yo no puedo seguir fingiendo, Esto se acabó y para siempre, por favor...vete de mi vida y... no...vuelvas....-No fuí capaz de terminar la frase, las lágrimas y el dolor se apoderaron de mi ser, dejandole ver el sufrimiento que tenía en mi en ese momento, dejando ver todo lo que lo amaba con tan sólo el dolor de mis facciones y las lágrimas que abundaban en mis mejillas_...

_-¿Es... es eso lo que realmente quieres?- Pregunto con la voz que nunca pensé oír de el... la voz de un muerto en vida, su voz ya no tenía ese toque grácil y encantador, ahora su voz era aspera y floja como la de alguien que ha perdido todo... no entendí bien por que... el no me..el no sentía na... de pronto otra ola preocupación entro en mi... ¡yo debería ser la única sufriendo en esta historia, el no!_

_-Es lo mejor....- Respondí dejando claro a la vez que no era lo que yo quería... pero era sinceramente lo mejor... para él...._

_-Eso... eso lo entiendo, no te preocupes dije que estaría aquí el tiempo que tu quisieras y lo cumpliré, saldré de tu vida y no volveré jamás, aunque se me parta el alma en ello, y aunque mi corazón te necesite día a día, dejaré que vivas tu vida y que sigas adelante cómo siempre debió ser, sin mi presencia- Sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría, lloré con más ganas y con más dolor del que fui capaz, mi cuerpo no soportaría más.... _

_sentí que sus fríos brazos intentaban mantenerme en una pieza pero por acto reflejo me aleje de el... levante la cabeza y le vi...su rostro mostraba la misma imagen que la que había imaginado por su voz... un hombre muerto por dentro, y por fuera un hombre que lo perdió todo... toda razón de existir...._

_En ese momento desapareció de mi vista dejando a su paso un árbol a medio caer y un montón de hojas secas en el aire... De pronto me sentí sola, más que nunca en la vida, sentí que ya nada tendría sentido, que podría suicidarme en ese momento y no me importaría, pero viviría, solamente por al esperanzada de que el rompiera su promesa y volviera a mi... amandome como siempre soñé, pero mi príncipe de cuento de hadas se había ido para jamás volver... _

_Un sonido desgarrador salió de mi boca, pero no alivio el dolor si no que me iso darme cuenta que estaba sola, que no tendría a nadie para sostenerme... yo lo había perdido...o quizás nunca lo tuve..._

_No podía estar con un ángel... ellos pertenecen a si mismos y el claramente era uno, por lo tanto no me pertenecería a mi... jamás...._

_Grite con más fuerzas, grite su nombre millones de veces, grite cuando lo amaba y cuando lo necesitaba... a menos de 1 min. de dejarlo ya lo necesitaba a mi lado... pero no volvió, Me apoye en el árbol que casi destroza en su marcha... baje mi cuerpo lentamente, hasta recostarme en el árbol ahora casi arrancado del suelo el sería mi consuelo ahora... me fije en el en su forma que tenía... ahora era un árbol con casi todas las raíces afuera... así era yo, un árbol sin raíces... un árbol que caería de un momento a otro... la diferencia estaba en que yo ya había caído en el momento que salieron de mi boca esas palabras que me condenarían toda mi vida. _

_Me fije también en que en el tronco casi desgarrado del árbol había un puño marcado... nunca me fije en que momento mi amado lo iso, supongo que después de todo así se arranco el árbol del suelo... por un golpe... lo mismo que me había matado a mi... un golpe de mis propias palabras y el golpe de la soledad o más bien dicho el golpe de una vida sin él....puse mi mano en el hueco del tronco y me deje llevar por el dolor que sentía mi ser en ese momento... el que estaba segura que llevaría siempre dentro de mi...._

_-FIN FLASH BACK-._


	2. Dos visitas imprevistas

_**N/A: ¡Los personajes no son mios pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la trama!**_

Las imágenes, su último recuerdo no desaparecía jamás de mi mente, era imposible arrancar ese momento de mi, después de todo ese momento había sido la causante de que mis lágrimas no cesaran jamas había sido la causante de que hubiera bajado de peso, de que me hubiera sometido a un abismo profundo y negro, sin alguna escapatoria... el se había ido, llevandose consigo cada rastro de felicidad o de vida en mi ser.

Yo le necesitaba, por siempre mi lado...Pero el... el no podía estar obligado conmigo, no podría.

No sería lo correcto. Por lo tanto debía afrontar mi decisión, no salir adelante... pero darme por vencida, el no vendría jamás... y yo debía acostumbrarme a la idea

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude para salir de mi cuarto, había sólo un lugar dónde tendría siempre en cariño y compasión, ese lugar era en dónde jamás me dejarían caer...Me coloque una playera con cuello V color negro y unos Jeans azul marino...Había hasta olvidado la sensación del frío..._ ¿ Cómo era posible que olvidara tanto pero no a el?_..

_Fácil olvidas lo básico por que no lo necesitas... un muerto no necesita nada... y no olvidarlo... por que simplemente no quería, por que la esperanza aún vivía en mi ser_...

Salí de mi cuarto con la mayor rapidez que pude...Baje las escaleras con cuidado de no caer ,no por miedo a el dolor que me supondría si no por que vendría otra ola de recuerdos, en dónde yo entusiasmada por abrirle la puerta caía y el en dos segundos estuviera a mi lado... sujetandome, nunca supe como entraba si la puerta estaba cerrada... luego me sonreía y....

no pude continuar con mi ensoñación, las lágrimas que había dejado hace unos segundos estaban de nuevo haciendome compañía... cómo lo iso el y cómo lo iso una vez aquel árbol dónde nunca más volví a poner un pie. Tampoco volví a su casa.... En dónde no sólo perdí a el amor de mi vida y existencia, si no que también perdí una familia... una forma de vida...

Charlie ya no estaba, Cómo jefe de policía debía llegar temprano.. Dar el ejemplo. Se supone que debía ser el tipo ejemplar con familia ejemplar... Pero no era así, era soltero, pero ese no era su impedimento para ser " Ejemplar " si no que era yo...

Yo era la zombie que habitaba en su casa... la que ya no hablaba... la que se limitaba a contestar con respuestas básicas y simples, esa era yo... la causa de muchos problemas...

Salí de casa me subí a mi antiguo Chevrolet Chevy, No lo había usado hace mucho tiempo, por miedo a los recuerdos, pero hoy debía hacerlo debía encontrar ir " puerto seguro " dónde podría llorar con tranquilidad sin dejarme caer, el me ayudaría, lo sé por que siempre estuvo conmigo,

_él_, era el único que podría darme consuelo, no soportaría otro día más, en estas últimas semanas el dolor se ha ido incrementando mediante el transcurso de los días el dolor crece y no me dejaba tranquila ni un segundo... Estaba tan consumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado estacione el auto a una esquina de la casa tan extrañamente familiar, Baje del auto con cuidado y consigo también baje la vista...miré mis pies unos cuantos minutos dejando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrase al dolor que se hacía poco a poco dueño y dominante de todo mi ser, esa era la única forma que podría llevarlo...un tiempo, el suficiente que estaría aquí,

Camine sobre la tierra humeda del piso viendo cómo cada paso que daba era una huella o pisada que dejaba a mis espaldas, sentí que así también era yo, marcada y dolida, así que para dejar de pensar en mis... pisadas, levante la cabeza y le vi... En el porche de su casa con brazos cruzados y el semblante de un hombre descuidado, sonreí de manera involuntaria y el me devolvió la sonrisa con una alegría de como quien recibe al hijo prodigo de la familia...Camine unos pasos y me detuve, el corrió a mi encuentro y me abrazo como un niño pequeño, le respondí el abrazo con mucha cautela, mientras Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos a los pocos segundos de estar entre tus brazos, el me hacía sentir tan bien, me hacia sentir que podría con esto... que podría vivir una y miles de vidas así, pero eso era sólo una ilusión yo no podría vivir así.... No por mucho tiempo más, mi ser se estaba destrozando y ya no había nada en mi cuerpo... No me dí cuenta cuando habíamos entrado a la casa, estaba vacía, faltaba algo...

_- ¿y Billy.. Dónde esta?-_porprimera vez en un año y medio tueve el tiempo de analizar mi voz, ya que por primera vez... en ese tiempo... yo era la que preguntaba y mi voz sonaba como la de un muerto... había escuchado una voz parecida hace... un años y medio.

_-Imagino que no haz hablado mucho con Charlie... últimamente-_ me acuso con el tono más casual que pudo dejandome ver mis errores.. A su punto de vista

_- la verdad, eres el primero con quien hablo.... hace mucho tiempo...- _dije sin temor a ocultar lo que sentía

_-si, eso creo, debería sentirme orgulloso... ¿Pero que te trae por aquí Bella? -_ el punto de curiosidad de su voz era tangible, de verdad le importaba que hacía yo una ca´si completa zombie y extraña en su casa... después de tanto tiempo ese lugar no era para mi, pero yo quería ir y para mi seguía siendo un lugar extrañamente familiar .Baje la mirada preparandome para contestarle con la mayor sinceridad... y de seguro sería un poco más largo de lo que estaba acostumbrada a hablar

_-no lo se, no sabía que vendría hasta hace unos... bueno una hora... creo, te seré sincera Jake, no se que hago aquí pero si gustas puedes echarme a pataditas de tu casa, se que no tendría nada que hacer aquí, per a la vez siento que necesitaba venir... no se por qué-_ fuí lo más sincera que se me permitía ser ya que no estaba apto para saber la verdad.. La verdad de mi casi familia

_-Yo sí se Bella, el rollo de los Cullen, Los vampiritos amados que te dejaron... lo sé Bells, digamos que ya las leyendas tiene algo de verdad... y también nosotros, los licántropos. Pero bueno bueno, tranquila no rompiste ninguna regla, yo ya lo sabía..y sobre echarte a pataditas, dudo que lo haga, te quiero Bella y me importa lo que te suceda...Estoy aquí para ayudarte- _sus palabras fueron un alivio, no tendría que mentirle ...pero eso de licántropos... yo no sabía nada sobre eso....

_-¿Jake, cómo es eso de licántropos .. Tu...tu eres un Hombre lobo?- _se carcajeo de lo lindo como si mi acusación hubiera sido lo más obvia del mundo, que hasta un ciego lo vería_..._

_-Sí así es, Tu amigo Jake, es un lobito, supongo que eso es extraño pero tu sabes de cosas extrañas... ¿no?-_sabía perfectamente a quien se refería con extraño... se refería a el, a mi amor, a mi razón de vivir....

_-Jake, por favor...- _roge, podría soportar torturarme yo misma con mis recuerdos, perono sabía si podría soportar que alguien más lo hiciera...

_-Bien si, después de todo ese chupasangres ya no esta... imagino que...¿Tu ya estas recuperada y no te interesan?_- El sabía que no era así, ¡El lo sabía Pero sin embargo el y su bocazas! Acaso quería este hombre matarme ne vida, quizás lo confundí, el no era mi puerto seguro...

_- No Jacob, no estoy recuperada y nunca lo estaré, le amo lo suficiente para morir en vida una y mil veces...-_ lo había dicho... por fín le había dicho a alguien parte de lo que yo sentía por el...

_-Bien pero, te repondras... Bella, ¿ Quieres hablar sobre eso?-_ ¡Por fín una parte más cuerda en el!, pero a eso había venido. A desahogarme a soltar mi dolor a otra persona...

-_Sí, la verdad a eso vine... necesitaba desahogarme, con alguien y bueno...¡Felicidades!, haz salido premiado...- _comente con fingido entusiasmo... pero comencé mi historia, sin pausa alguna, le conté la última conversación, peor nunca lo que le llevo a tomar la maldita decisión... el sólo contestaba con... _"uhm" _en las partes adecuadas... y agradecí por que así lo hubiera hecho, una vez terminado de contarle mi vida sin él y mi conversación...comenzó su ronda de preguntas.

_-Pero ... ¿Cual de ellos era.. Bueno tu.. Tu sabes.. Tu novio?-_ Naturalmente no estaba preparada para decir su nombre, el tiempo no me había enseñado a hacerlo y desde que se fue, jamás lo volví a decir, y cuando quería hacerlo o necesitaba hacerlo sentí que mis labios quemaban y mi garganta se cosía por dentro con un fuego interminable naciente de el agujero en mi pecho.

_-Bueno, recuerdas a el de cabello cobrizo?-_ vi cómo se sometía en sus recuerdos pero... ví también como su ceño se fruncía como alguien que lo conociese hace... muy poco

_-Bella no conozco a ninguno de ellos, sólo a el Doctor Cullen y a su esposa Esme... si no me equivoco, Son los únicos que recuerdo... por lo menos en mi zona de los recuerdos pasados..los demás para mi son sólo unos chupasangres-_ había algo en su respuesta que me iso dudar... la forma en comentó _" ....por lo menos en mi zona de los recuerdos pasados..."_...

_-Bien, el era, El de cabello cobrizo, el más joven de los Cullen -_ sin darme cuenta mi mano derecha estaba aferrada a mi pecho... sabía que seguramente em caería en cuestión de segundos y Jacob no podría estar presente, ya me había visto llorar mucho por un día _-Bien Jake, me iré, Charlie de seguro llegara pronto y yo estoy aquí, nos veremos...-_

_-¿Vendrás pronto?-_si, seguro para que me des una charla de como olvidar a mi razón de vivir...conteste mentalmente_._

_-No lo se jake, no lo se...-_No era mentira me había servido demasiado verlo, pero no quería acostumbrarme y usarlo como mi analgésico contra el dolor...

_-¿Por mi?- _sabía que si me quedaba más tiempo terminaría convenciendome, pero no sabía si realmente si lo que yo quería era no volver-

_-Tal vez lo haga_,_ ahora cuidate lobito, ya nos veremos...- _Conteste lo más sincera que pude, y en mi voz había una milésima de gota de alegría.

_-Esta bien Isabella, me alegra verte un poco más feliz, pero por favor cuidate, yo sé por que lo digo-_ Me conocía tanto, pero no entendí por que debería cuidarme... esta bien, era torpe pero.. Sabía que no era por eso... sabía que había algo más...

Le dedique un asentimiento y salí de la casa que me hacía sentir cómo pequeña... Pero sabía que en el momento en que pisara la tierra ahora mojada y convertida en barro, Tendría que soportar todo el dolor que había aguantado en mi visita imprevista, y así fue, Subí a el viejo Chevy y arranque el motor lo más rápido que pude, con la esperanza de llegar luego a un lugar dónde podría consolarme...

En ese momento sólo un sitio paso por mi mente, pero hace mucho que no estaba ahí, y quizás eso sólo aumentaría el dolor, decidí arriesgarme e ir a ese lugar del bosque, dónde yo lo había dejado...

Estacione en la entrada del sendero, baje lo más rápido que pude llevandome consigo un golpe directo al suelo, me levante con rapidez, no quería perder tiempo debía llegar a esa parte del bosque y me puse a caminar hacía adentro del bosque dejandome llevar por mis recuerdos sumamente dolorosos, luego de una gran caminata, llegué.

Lo reconocí solamente por el árbol casi botado en el suelo, y por el puño aun marcado, corrí hacía a el cómo si fuera alguien que no veía hace mucho tiempo, me recosté en el y me deje llevar por el dolor de manera abrupta y violenta de invadía con miles de dolorosos y fuertes latigazos de recuerdos combinados con dolor , volví a colocar mi mano en el agujero que estaba a mi lado, hecho por la misma mano de mi amado, y sentí cómo mi ser se dividía en dos partes, sentí que ya nada tendría sentido que mi vida ya no importaba si el no estaba a mi lado, y así era... ya nada tendría sentido... me deje llevar por el dolor, y por los recuerdos hasta que de pronto ya no sentí nada, y una oscuridad me consumía poco a poco y yo sin fuerzas para combatir me deje llevar por ella...


	3. Las Llamandas y Un nuevo dolor

**_N/A: Los personajes no son míos, Sólo la trama.-_**

En cuanto estuve bajo el amigable hechizo de la negrura recordé cada momento de mi vida, en los que era feliz, en los que no había sufrimiento alguno, los recordé tan sólo por que el estaba ahí, no quería salir de ahí, por ningún motivo lo deseaba, supuse que ese era el único lugar dónde estaría a salvo... mi mente, lo sentía tan cerca, cómo si nunca hubiera existido algún tipo dolor

De pronto sentí que las olas de dolor volvían a mi ser recobrando el tiempo perdido, volviendo con más fuerzas que antes, quizás estaban vengandose al darse cuenta que había encontrado un lugar feliz, uno donde el dolor no me afectaba...

Sentía cada vez más fuerte el dolor que derrumbaba mi ser, y al final sentí cómo mis ojos se abrían nuevamente a el dolor del mundo, a la vida que tenía que vivir, a la vida vacía y sin sentido que me esperaba y que aún seguía ahí quizás esperando que algún día me rindiese y volviese a ella aunque sea con desganas, pero que volviese, para seguir con mi vida y salir adelante cómo el me lo había pedido hace un tiempo atrás...

_Flash Back_

_Estaba muy tensa, sabía que hablaríamos de algún tema que no sea del agrado de ninguno, nunca lo habíamos hecho pero hoy al ver a Mike y Jessica terminar su relación de esa forma nos iso preguntarnos si algún día de nuestra futura eternidad terminásemos... cómo sería todo..._

_En el momento que vi en sus ojos vi que la pregunta ya había sido formulada y lista para expulsarla en el momento preciso_... _cuando menos la esperase...y ese momento sería ahora._

_-Bella, sí.. Si algún día de nuestras vidas terminásemos... ¿Seguirás con tu vida?_, _¿Cómo si nunca hubiese existido?_- _impacto, no esperaba que sea tan conciso, esperaba algo de introducción, pero como supongo que un tema desagradable, querría pasarlo lo más rápido posible_

-_No, no seguiría con mi vida, no después de que tu estuviste en ella...además no te preocupes lo de Mike y Jess es normal, es decir no viene a nuestro caso, ¿entiendes?_, _claro, se aplicaría si fuera algo normal, pero no lo es... te necesito cada día de mi vida...y tendré toda una enternidad para amarte, y si eso pasase, también tendriamos una eternidad para reconsiliarnos...¿No lo crees?-_ _vi cómo de pronto una suave mueca burlona se formaba en su rostro y puse que lo peor ya había pasado... sentí cómo si ser se relajaba... _

_-Sí, tienes razón, pero si eso pasase... tendrías que seguir con tu vida... y lo harás... por favor ¿Isabella, hazlo por mi?_- _" no, no lo haré " murmuré por lo bajinis_

_-Sí, si lo harás Bella, lo harás por que sería lo mejor... lo mejor sería una vida normal... sin vamp...sin yo en ella- noté cómo también estaba intentando convencerse a si mismo más que a mi._

_-no podría...vivir sin ti... ¡no sería vida!- _

_-Bella, tan sólo promete que harás el intento, no te estoy diciendo que sucederá, pero si algún día eso pasase por favor... sal adelante-Su voz estaba cargada de miedo y de dolor... sabía que vivir sin el uno ni el otro no era una buena forma de "vivir"._

_-Lo haré, tienes mi palabra, pero... eso no pasará-Note cómo un alivio recorría su cuerpo Entonces me percate que si ese día llegará yo estaría obligada a vivir sea cual sea la forma._

_Fin Flash Back._

Y Ese día había llegado, yo le había prometido vivir, pero cómo? Ya llevaba un año y medio sin el y no había podido sobrevivir, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo ahora?_..._

Desperté en una habitación muy blanca y en dónde estaba recostada supuse que era una camilla mire a mi lado derecho, y vi cables, y tubos con suero... que llegaban... ¡A mi brazo!

Sentí que mi cuerpo se ponía débil odiaba las agujas, las odiaba con todo mi ser...

_-¿¡Bella!?, ¡por fín despiertas cariño, me tenías tan preocupado!- _Charlie... Corría a mi cama con su caminada tan patosa... supongo que de alguna parte de mi ADN había interferido el... y creo que gracias a el tengo unos... bueno bastantes moretones en mi cuerpo.

_-Estoy bien papá..._-Mi voz seguía siendo apagada pero había un roce de felicidad en ella, supuse que era por los recuerdos que había tenido mientras estaba en mi " lugar feliz"

_-Bella, ¿Que hacías en ese lugar?, los chicos Quileute te encontraron en el bosque, recostada en un árbol... ¿Que era exactamente lo que hacías ahí Isabella?- _Su voz había pasado de ser la más dulce y patosa a ser la representación misma de la rabia y el dolor.

_-Nada papá, sólo cerraba un ciclo de mi vida, uno que no volverá más-_ Respondí, había tomado la decisión de seguir con mi vida, de seguir adelante... de vivir.

_-Todo es por el chico?, por...-_

_-Sí papá es por el-_ lo corte antes de que digiera su nombre, no podía soportarlo, no podía oírlo sin derramar lágrimas de dolor por él.

_-Oh, esta bien Bella, eso explicaría mucho...Suerte con eso, espero que puedas volver...volver a la vida-_ su voz era tranquilizadora pero a la vez sus palabras eran fuertes, la forma en que me dijo _" volver a la vida " _me dolió mucho.

_-Sí papá, estaré bien...podré salir adelante, no te preocupes-_

Falso, no podría, pero lo intentaría...

O podría simular que lo haría...quizás esa era una buena idea. Más que la de _volver a la vida._

_-Cariño, mañana te darán de alta... y unos de tus amigos han llamado para saber cómo estas- _su voz era casí un murmullo, lo cual despertó un poco mi curiosidad_, _acto reflejo volvi mi vista hacía el ylo miré fijamente.

_-Oh, ¿Quienes han llamado papá?- _le cuestione con un tono gentil pero a la vez amenazador.

-_este...bueno, tus amigos bells-_

_-¿Quienes han llamado Charlie?_. Volví a preguntar, pero esta vez con el tono mas glacial del que fui capaz.

-_Bueno, Mike, Angela, Jessica, Alice..._ -Lo miré con mi cara tan fría cómo o había sido mi voz con anterioridad, sentí cómo la sangre huía de mi rostro, sentí que no tenía fuerza sobre mi misma.._.-...Tus amigos Bells-_contesto con miedo seguramente al ver la expresión de mi rostro.

_-¿Que has dicho?, ¡¿Haz dicho ALICE?!- _mi voz paso de ser suave, a ser el grito más fuerte del que pude ser capaz...

_-Sí Bella, he dicho Alice, ha llamado a penas una hora de que volví del trabajo, preguntando muy exaltada cómo estabas y que te había sucedido, si estabas bien, y me pidió hablar contigo, hay fue dónde le dije que no estabas, y por el teléfono se escuchaban muchos gritos... no sabía donde estaba, pero bueno, eran gritos de un hombre, me atrevería a decir que fue el... pero no lo sé el tono de voz era muy alto, se oían gritos cómo " no debí hacerlo, en que pensaba"...¿cariño, estas bien, Bella, que sucede?_, _¡Lo siento no quise!_-No me había percatado de que estaba llorando, de que rios de lágrimas corrian por mi rostro sin menor cuidado, caían y caían, jamás podría superarlo, jamás podría vivir una vida sin el, no podría siquiera pensarlo! _¡EN QUE DEMONIOS PENSABA!,_me cuestioné, no podía vivir sin el... lo necesitaba, necesitaba a mi Vampiro, necesitaba al hombre que había dejado hace un año y medio, _¿En que pensabas Bella?,_me repetía una y otra vez mi fuero interno... No me di cuenta en que momento charlie intentaba consolarme. Peor no servía de nada esos no eran los brazos que yo necesitaba y deseaba más que nada tenerlo en estos momentos, Lo necesitaba.... más que el aire que respiraba...

-_Esta bien papá... esta bien...sólo dame un momento a solas...¿sí?_- le dije trantando de controlar las emociones que habían en mi voz,- _¿Papá?, me puedes prestar tu móvil, necesito hacer una llamada... si no le molesta claro._-me analizo durante unos momentos para luego agregar

_-Esta bien Bella...ten.- _me entrego el móvil para luego salir por la puerta.

Marque el único numero que llego a mi mente... tal vez no lo reconocería... pero necesitaba oír su voz, una vez más... eso era todo lo que pedía para seguir viviendo...

Me llevé el móvil a el oído derecho con el dedo indice encima del botón rojo, listo para ser presionado en cualquier momento, no era lo suficiente fuerte para soportar más de una palabra.

Los segundos pasaron sin ninguna respuesta al otro lado de la linea, cuando ya estaba por presionar el botón... oí la voz que tanto deseaba oír durante 1 año y medio

_-¿Diga? -_No era exactamente cómo la recordaba, aunque seguía siendo tan suave cómo el terciopelo y hermosa cómo siempre había sido, pero a la vez cargada de una agonía interminable una gonía de esas que destruyen un imperio con tan sólo un susurro.

_-E..Edward-_ Respondí por acto reflejo, deseaba tanto oír su voz que me olvidé cual era el plan, deseaba tanto oír mi nombre en sus labios ...otra vez, también sentí como su nombre quemaba dentro de mi ser, cómo el dolor se transformaba en gozo tan sólo por el hecho de saber que al otro lado de la linea se encontraba mi amor... desde que lo vi por ultima vez en aquel prado jamás volví mencionar su nombre, ni siquiera pensarlo y ahora estaba aquí, hablando con el...Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro...

-_¿Bella?_, _¿Eres tú?¿BELLA?- _Su voz repentinamente había tomado vida, y sentí que la mía también lo había hecho...en mi ser había felicidad pero también una agonía infinita, exatamente cómo la de el, de pronto me dí cuenta de que estabamos pasando por lo mismo, pero el no debía estar así... ¡No debía!, ¡NO TENDRÍA POR QUÉ!

Me di cuenta que los sollozos habían comenzado a llegar por lo tanto decidí que ya era momento de finalizar la llamada .y mi dedo hiso su trabajo en el botón rojo que habitaba en el móvil.

Lloré con la mayor fuerza que me fue posible, mis pulmones desgarraban mi interior con una fuerza casí imposible en la que cuando inhalaba y exhalaba mi ser se destruía y mi corazón seguía despedazandose cómo cada día que pasaba sólo que ahora había sido peor, era cómo sí jamás hubo un agujero en el pecho, cómo si mi corazón jamas hubiera sufrido, para luego después volver a romperse y dejar aún mas hondo ese agujero negro que había en mi pecho. No sabía si habían pasado horas así, pero estaba tranquila, nadie estaba a mi lado viendo mi escena...

Tome nuevamente el móvil y marque el numero que tenía pensado llamar en el momento que solicite el móvil a Charlie.

Lo lleve a mi oído derecho, esta vez sin dedo en el botón, y antes de que sonara por primera vez ya había una respuesta al otro lado.

_-¡¿BELLA?!-_esa emoción era única en ella y cómo la extrañaba...

_-Sí Alice, ¡Soy yo!- _conteste con la felicidad casi palpitable en el aire. Esque así erá yo, Por lo menos así lo fuí con mi antigua familia...


	4. Volviendo, Creando una mentira

1Cuanto extrañaba su voz, la que también me recordaba que todo había sido rea un día, estaba al otro lado de la linea preguntando y contando un millón de barbaridades.

_-¿Cómo estas?, hable con Charlie hoy, tuve una visión dónde pretendías rendirte a la vida...¡Que es lo que habías pensado Isabella Marie Swan! ¡ No sabes lo cerca que estuvo de emprender carrera a tu lado denuevo!, ¡Le debes a Esme prácticamente una casa entera! - _Suspiró, supuse que lo peor había pasado, ahora vendría algo mucho más malo que lo anterior... las peguntas..._- ¿Por que, Por que lo hiciste Bells, por qué querías rendirte a la vida, por que querías dejarnos Bella? He tenido muchas visiones contigo últimamente en dónde tu vida no significa nada, ¿Que sucede señorita Swan?-_ supe que jamás podría mentirle a mi mejor amiga, a la que me conocía demasiado bien.

_-Alice, tu ... tu conoces el poder de tu hermano, ¿Existe alguna forma en la que tú podrías ocultarle algo?, es decir ¿Que el no se entere de algo?-_ pregunte en casi un susurro.

_-Sí o eso creo, pero Rose le ocultaba su intimidad con Emmett y bueno, Jasper le ha ocultado cuando intentaba relajarlo, Bella el no se percata de nada, y no presta atención a los pensamientos...- _Suspiró para luego agregar_- Es un muerto en vida y esta forma es mucho más que literal _-

No entendí por que había usado la terminación pasada en todas ellas. Tal vez el había ido a algún lugar de vacaciones o algo así.

_-Alice, ¿Podrías venir?- _¡Perfecto! Mi pregunta la dejo un poco absorta, y quizás un poco petrificada, de seguro no se lo esperaba...

_-¡CLARO!, ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte Bells!, ¡Estaré ahí dentro de un mes o quizás menos!-_ Genial tiempo, eso era lo que necesitaba planeaba contarselo a Alice para alivianar la carga y para pretender que ella me entendiera... _-¿Te parece bien?, es decir nose si puedo encontrar algun pasaje más pronto, pero eso sería más tardar... Si quieres puedo ir corriendo pero también me tomaría algo de tiempo. _

_-No Alice, ¡Un mes es perfecto!, Nos veremos entonces, hasta pronto- _Presione el botón rojo y finalice la llama antes de recibir una respuesta...

Perfecto Alice estaría aquí dentro de un mes a más tardar, dentro de un mes la tendría aquí, una de las pruebas vivientes que todo había sido real.

Presione 3 botones que habían a mi lado, de seguro alguno serviría para llamar a una enfermera.

A los pocos minutos llego una mujer de edad con un rostro angelical.

_-Dime querida, ¿Que necesitas?- _Le mostré mi brazo izquierdo dejandole claro mi " necesidad"._- Oh ya veo- _Agregó.

_-Es que ya estoy bien y me iré dentro de unos minutos entonces... ya no los necesito- _dije con mi voz tranquilizadora y rogando sonar convincente, Me examinó durante unos minutos y luego se concentro con mi brazo izquierdo, sentía unas pequeñas incomodidades, mientras ella hacía su trabajo con mi brazo yo sólo me dedique a pensar, a viajar en los recuerdos de mi mente...momentos agradables, con mi antigua familia, pero ningún recuerdo con el.

_-Ya esta querida, que te encuentres bien, espero no verte pronto- _Ante su propio chiste río, me limite a asentir y darle una suave sonrisa, para luego ella salir de la habitación.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de la habitación, había dejado la bata del hospital bien doblada a los pies de la camilla, también me había dado el tiempo de hacer la camilla y limpiar seguramente lo que había ensuciando en mi causa.

Camine por los pasillos sin saber bien a dónde dirigirme, hasta que finalmente encontré un letrero con la frase impresa "_ SALIDA_ ", me dirigí hacia a ella y en ese momento vi una cabellera de un tono casi rojizo, el mismo rojo que seguramente existe en el infierno, inmediatamente di un paso hacía atrás para luego pestañear, al momento de abrir los ojos, no vi nada... Perfecto, ¡No había nada!

Seguramente fue una ilusión óptica, alguna mala jugada de tantos sedantes.

El camino a casa se me iso muy poco extenso, iba analizando el piso, los árboles, el cielo, cualquier cosa que se me apareciera por el frente, sólo para mantener mi mente ocupada en algo.

Abrí la puerta y inmediatamente me dirigí a la cocina, hace mucho tiempo que no le cocinaba a Charlie, hoy sería el día de volver a hacerlo, para los demás yo estaba intentado volver a la vida, aunque claramente yo bien sabía que jamás sería así.

Luego de una hora de trabajo, mi trabajo había finalizado, preparé ravioli de setas pero hasta el momento dónde el aroma comenzó a inundar la cocina no me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho, había forzado los recuerdos de una manera mucho más tangible, había llevado una esencia de uno de mis recuerdos a ese instante, Recordé aquella noche, dónde había pedido exactamente lo primero que había visto en el menú y el no había pedido absolutamente nada, esa también fue la noche dónde me entere de que me estaba enamorado...Dónde el me conto la verdad... Los recuerdos me llevaron exactamente al momento dónde me tocaba a mi hacer las preguntas... en su auto, en su flameante Volvo plateado.

_Flash Back_

_Me mordí el labio. Me miró con ojos inesperadamente amables._

_-No me voy a reir-Prometió._

_-Temo más que te enfades conmigo.-_

_-¿Tan mala es?-_

_-Bastante, sí.-_

_Esperó. Tenía la vista clavada en mis manos por lo que no le pude ver la expresión._

_-Adelante-me animó con voz tranquila._

_-No sé cómo empezar-admití_

_-Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención.-_

_-No.-_

_-¿Cómo empezaste?¿Con un libro?¿Con una película?- me sondeó_

_-No. Fue el sábado, en la playa- me arriesgue a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareció encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia...Jacob Black-Proseguí-Su padre y Charlie han sido amigos desde que yo era niña.-_

_Aún parecía perplejo._

_-Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los quileute-Lo examiné con atención. Una expresión helada sustituyo al desconcierto anterior-Fuimos a dar un paseo...-Evite explicarle todas mi maquinaciones para sonsacar la historia- y el me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme-vacilé-Me contó una....-_

_-Continúa-_

_-....Sobre Vampiros.-_

_En ese instante me di cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le podía ver la cara pero sí los nudillos tensos, convulsos, de las manos en el volante._

_-¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mi?-_

_Seguía tranquilo_

_-No. Jacob mencionó a tu familia-_

_permaneció en silencio sin perder la vista de la carretera. De repente me alarmé, preocupada por proteger a Jacob._

_-Sólo creía que era una superstición estúpida-añadí rápidamente -No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra-mi comentario no parecía suficiente, por lo que tuve que confesar- fue culpa mía. Le obligue a contarmelo-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Lauren dijo algo sobre ti... intentaba provocarme. Un joven mayor de la tribu mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Jacob a solas y le engañe para que me lo contara-Admití con cabeza gacha._

_-¿Cómo le engañaste?-_

_-Intente flirtear un poco...funciono mejor de lo que había pensado-la incredulidad lleno mi voz cuando lo evoqué-_

_-Me gustaría verlo visto- se rió entre dientes de forma sombría- y tu me acusas de confundir a al gente....¡Pobre Jacob Black!-_

_Me puse colorada como un tomante y contemple la noche a través de la ventanilla._

_-¿Que hiciste entonces?- pregunto un minuto después_

_-Busqué en internet-_

_-¿Y eso te convenció?- su voz apena era interesada, pero sus manos aferraban con fuerza el volante_

_-No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces...- me detuve_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Decidí que no importaba.-susurré_

_-¡¿Que no importaba?!- el tono de su voz me hizo alzar los ojos. La mascara tan cuidadosamente urdida se había roto finalmente. Tenía cara de incredulidad, con un leve atisbo de la rabia que yo temía._

_-No- dije suavemente- No me importa lo que seas.-_

_-¿No te importa que se un monstruo?-su voz reflejo una nota severa y burlona-¿Que no sea humano?_

_-No-_

_Se callo y volvió a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y gélido._

_-Te has enfadado-suspiré-No debería haberte dicho nada-_

_-No. Dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara. Prefiero saber que piensas, incluso cuando lo que dices sea una locura. _

_-¿Asique me equivoco otra vez?-le desafié_

_-No me refiero a eso. No importaba_-citó, apretando los dientes.

_-¿Estoy en lo cierto?-contesté con un respingo_

_-¿Importa?-_

_Respiré hondo._

_-En realidad, no- hice una pausa- siento curiosidad. Al menos mi voz sonaba tranquila. De repente se resigno._

_-¿Sobre que tienes curiosidad?-_

_-¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Diecisiete-respondió de inmediato._

_-¿Y cuanto hace que tienes diecisiete años?-_

_Frunció los labios mientras miraba la carretera._

_-Bastante- Admitió al fín_.

_Fin Flash Back._

No me percaté en que momento de mis ahora dolorosos recuerdos había quedado tirada en el suelo de la cocina. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Díos, cómo podría vivir...

_¿Estaría así toda mi vida?_, lo más probable es que sí.

Lo extrañaba lo necesitaba... de pronto oí el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta, seguramente Charlie ya había llegado, me pare lo más rápido posible, y me seque las lágrimas que se habían quedado marcadas en mi rostro. Mientras Charlie colgaba su cinturón de policía en el perchero Yo estaba sirviendo cada plato y colocandolos en la mesa.

Cuando tenía el segundo plato listo para colocar en la mesa levanté la mirada y me encontré con mi progenitor congelado en el marco de la puerta con lágrimas en los ojos, dejé el plato encima de la mesa y lo miré un segundo y me acerque a su posición.

_-¿Que sucede padre?-_ le cuestioné, Charlie rara vez lloraba, sólo tenía un recuerdo de el con lágrimas en los ojos... Cuando mi madre me alejo de el, hace muchos años.

_-Bella, es.. Es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no hacías esto, hace mucho tiempo que no cocinabas, estas volviendo Bells. Y eso me da alegría, ¡No sabes cuanta!_- asiqué era eso... debí suponerlo, pasar de un zombie, a un humano silencioso... debía ser un gran cambio para el.

_-¡Bah!, que no es nada...Anda sientate, que se enfriaran, si están malos, no me lo digas, es la primera vez.. En mucho tiempo que no lo hago, ¡asique ten un poco de consideración eh!-_ le contesté con el mayor entusiasmo que pude.

Esta vez no comimos en silencio, más bien, hablamos de Jake, y de su día en el trabajo.

Me levante para lavar la loza cuando sentí que charlie me daba un beso en la mejilla.

_-Bienvenida a casa Bella- _susurró.

Reí para luego añadir.

_-Si eso creo, es bueno estar de vuelta- _mentí.

Nunca estaría de vuelta... no sin él en mi vida.


End file.
